Broken Hearted
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Sam and Dean have an argument. Dean leaves the hotel in a fit of rage. He drives down to the road to the nearest cafe and meets a waitress, who he instantly thinks is beautiful. What happens why Dean said what he wants to order in his head and doesn't speak it to her. She hears it? One-shot!


Hey guys :)

The song lyrics Is _Fuel_ by _Metallica_ off the _ReLoad_ album.

Hope you enjoy :)

Kiimiixx

* * *

"Screw you!" I screamed at Sam, as I shut the door behind me.

I walked towards the car, leaving Sam behind at the hotel.

We had just had an argument and I needed space. Lot's of space.

Sam and I were pissed at each other, he had accused me of breaking his laptop, when I hadn't.

I told him that him that it wasn't me,that I swore god it was Gabriel.

He just said "Stop making up excuses."

It really pissed me off when he did that, because I knew it wasn't me.

I hadn't touched his laptop in over a week, the last time I touched it was when I was looking for porn.

I hadn't found anything I liked, I mean at all.

And that's pretty bad knowing me and all the kinky shit I liked.

I sat in the car, turning the key in ignition.

The car roared to life, a long with the music.

"My beauty." I smiled listening to my old favorite, Metallica.

Fuel was playing, It was my favorite song of all time.

* * *

_Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire, oh_

_Turn on, I see red _  
_Adrenaline crash and crack my head _  
_Nitro junkie, paint me dead _  
_And I see red _  
_I run across through black and white _  
_War horse, war head, fuck 'em man _  
_White knuckle tight _  
_Through black and white _  
_Oh, when I burn _  
_Fuel is pumping engines _  
_Burning hard, loose and clean _  
_And then I burn _  
_Turning my direction _  
_Quench my thirst with gasoline _  
_So gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire_

* * *

I past the time by singing along with

I drove down the road to the nearest cafe, starving and annoyed.

Two of my emotions that don't agree with each other, ever.

I stepped out of the car, and walked into the cafe.

I stood at the door for a minute looking for a place for me to sit.

A few seconds later I spotted a booth at the back of the cafe.

I was alone, it was extremely peaceful.

I picked up the menu neatly seated on the table

My eyes scrolled up and down the menu researching each and every food that was written on there.

There was nothing I wanted to eat, until my eyes caught the sight of my favorite food.

PIE!. I smiled widely, happily pleased.

I put down the Menu, I felt my eye pop out of my head.

There was a tall red girl with long curly red hair and emerald green eyes.

She was beautiful, stunning to look at.

She smiled at me and walked towards me.

"Hello I'm Rayliah, what can I get you?" She held her note pad in her hand gracefully.

I blinked at her a few times in awe before looking back town at the menu.

"Ahhh... I'm Dean and I would like-" I was cut off.

"You want a slice of the chocolate pie, slice of the caramel pie and a slice of the blueberry."

"How..how did you know that?" I asked wide eyes and shocked

"I'll be back with your order soon sir."she smiled.

I stared at her, confused as she walked away.

* * *

Ten minutes later she arrived back with my three slices of pie.

_Holy shit she's gorgeous, I would love to fuck her in the back of my Impala. _I thought to myself._  
_

She smirked. "Thanks, maybe when I finish work.I get off at ten, that's if you can wait that long."

My mouth dropped open into the shape of an 'O'.

"Didn't your mamma ever tell you not to eat with your mouth open, you might catch a fly." She smirked walking away swiftly.

I shut my mouth quickly before she looked back at me.

* * *

"I'm surprised you waited." She stated whilst walking towards me.

"Well things that catch my interest get my attention, my full attention." I smirked.

"What about the things that don't fancy your interest?" She smiled placing her hand bag on the porch of my car.

"They don't exist, or I exterminate them." I chuckled.

"I can't imagine why you would exterminate them." She giggled.

"Oh well I hope you don't exterminate me." She smiled.

"Why would I do that, you have caught my attention." I traced the shape of here lips with my finger.

"Aren't I lucky." kissed my finger.

"Yes, Yes you are." I smirked, kissing her gently on the cheek.

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close and kissing me passionately.

She ran her hands up and down my abs, pulling off my shirt.

She moaned under my embrace.

* * *

After sex Rayliah and I lay in the back of my Impala snuggled up together.

"How did you know what I was going to order when I didn't even tell you?"I asked her curiously.

"If I told you , you would never believe me." She frowned.

"Sure, I would. You would be shocked if you knew just how much I would believe." I smiled trying to comfort her.

"Are you telepathic?" I asked raising my eye my eyes brows.

"Yes? how did you know that?" She sat up starring at me wide eyed.

"You'd be surprised." I stretched.

She looked down at her watch "Shit! I was due home 2 hours ago."

She fumbled in the car, trying to find her clothes.

She got dressed quickly, and suddenly kissed me gently.

"Thank you." She smiled.

_Where are you going? Will I ever see you again?_ I thought to myself.

She looked back at me as she ran, with tears in her eyes.

I sat in the car naked and confused.

* * *

The next day I went to the same Cafe looking for Rayliah.

I looked around, but she wasn't any where in site.

"Excuse me, when Is Rayliah working?" I asked the older looking lady behind the counter.

"She quit this morning, are you Dean?" She stated.

"Yes?" I raised my eye brows curiously.

"Here, she left you this." The lady passed me a note.

"Thank you." I smiled worriedly at her.

* * *

_To Dean,_

_Thank you for one of most amazing night's I have had In a long time.  
_

_I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I have had to hide my Telepathy for years, even as a child.  
_

_My parents sent me to an insane asylum when I was 6 because I could read people's minds.  
_

_They thought I was a freak._

_Suddenly a stranger I meet one night while I am working knows my gift and I didn't even have to tell them.  
_

_It's a surprise even to me.  
_

_I'm sorry it's not you, I didn't leave because of you. _

_I left for my own reason's.  
_

_I'll find you one day, when I am ready.  
_

_We can see each other again, just not now.  
_

_I'm so sorry Dean.  
_

_Love Rayliah xxx  
_

* * *

I walked to my car and began to cry.

I had fallen for her, from the first time I saw her._  
_

She was gorgeous, like no other girls i had ever seen._  
_

And I had seen a lot of girls.

She was beautiful and for some I already missed her, which was strange because I didn't miss just anyone.

It wasn't in my nature to miss just anyone, It just wasn't who I was.

Who I would ever be.


End file.
